


One One Night Stand

by Cookie__94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Furniture Shopping, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie__94/pseuds/Cookie__94
Summary: If a month of sleeping on the floor before Felix decides he has had enough and arranges a "date" at IKEA is what it takes for Hyunjin to realize he wants Felix to move in with him, then that's what it takes.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Jilix Ficfest





	One One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay as close as possible to original prompt and i would say i succeeded. But warning, author has never been to IKEA so don't come for me if i messed up anything in that direction.

"You're late! Where are you? I've been waiting for an hour, Felix! Why can't you ever be on time?" Hyunjin almost yelled into the phone. He wanted to scream but he also didn't want to embarrass himself.

There was a giggle coming from the other side of the phone. "Relax Jinnie, I'm almost there. Minho hyung was being clingy this morning. Just take a deep breath and I'll be there soon, okay?"

Hyunjin loves Felix, he really does, but right now he wants to strangle him. Felix knows how much Hyunjin hates shopping and he's asking him to relax? Nope, not possible! Absolutely unacceptable! 

"How am I suppose to relax when there's people all around me, staring at me. Also the people working here keep asking me if they can help and how can they help me when I myself have no idea what I even want?! This is exactly why I asked you to come with me! You know what you were signing up for when you agreed to be my boyfriend." He was now whining and people were probably staring at him, but Hyunjin did not care. He just wants his boyfriend. His tiny, freckled boyfriend with his calming aura. 

"Jinnie, baby, you need to calm down. I don't want you to start full on panicking. I promise I am closer than you think. Why don't you tell me what section you are in so i can find you faster hmmm?" Felix's calm voice sounded so close, yet so far, and Hyunjin had a hard time trying to not cry.

"Yeah, yeah I can do that. Uhmm I think I might be in kitchen section? Oh that reminds me I need some plates. I might have accidentally broken the only one I had when I tried to wash it." Hyunjin scratched the back of his neck. Even if Felix couldn't see him, it was still embarrassing to admit. Hyunjin is not the most kitchen friendly person but usually he can do something so simple as washing a plate.

"How did you manage to do that? I know you can actually wash plates without breaking them!" It was obvious Felix tried not to laugh, but eventually he gave up and let it out which made Hyunjin whine because how dare he laugh at him. 

"It's not my fault! Blame Kkami for that! He decided to bark at nothing while I was holding the plate and it was all soapy and the bark was so loud because the apartment is pretty much empty and it scared me and the plate just, you know, fell. Just like that. Who gave it permission to fall? No one! Dumb plate." Pouting and whining while looking at new plate sets, such an adult thing to do but Hyunjin does not care. It's not like there was anyone around him at the moment anyway. He just wanted his stupidly adorable boyfriend to finally get here.

"So you're saying I should not try to surprise you while you're holding that plate up, right. Don't want you to accidentally drop it and then pay for it because honestly," there was a beeping noise coming from the phone and then the voice suddenly spoke right next to him, "this is some ugly plate."

Hyunjin whipped his head to the side as fast as he could and there he was, the man he wanted next to him for the past hour. He put down the plate as fast as he could without breaking it before pulling Felix into a tight hug

"Please, don't leave me alone in here. For a few seconds I felt like I will have a panic attack. Never let me go furniture shopping again. Please." Felix fell bad for hiding and following Hyunjin around without telling him. He forgot how much anxiety this can cause for Hyunjin.

"I'm sorry Jinnie. I'm here now and I won't leave without you. Are you feeling better?" Felix was rubbing Hyunjin's back and he could feel Hyunjin slowly melting into a puddle in his arms.

"Mmmm much better. Don't wanna move though." Hyunjin mumbled, closing his eyes and just enjoying being so close to Felix. They've been dating for three years but he will never get tired of holding Felix, the way the younger boy fits in his arms so perfectly. "I love you."

He could feel Felix laugh against his chest before he looked up at him "What's with the sudden love confession? I am not complaining because I love you too you tall dork but…. Hold on! Are you trying to get me to change my mind? Because you know that's not gonna work, right? You need some furniture Hyunjin! You moved to your new apartment a month ago and all you have is all your blankets piled in one corner of what is supposed to be your bedroom. You can't keep sleeping on the floor! You need a bed!"

Now it was Hyunjin's turn to laugh. He knew his boyfriend is being serious but he just looks so adorable when he's angry. The way he scrunched up his nose and made his lips look pouty and extremely kissable. Yeah, maybe Hyunjin is whipped. "Don't be silly. I am not trying to get away from here. We're already here so we can as well get some shopping done. I just wanted to remind you that I truly do love you. You're my everything, Lee Felix." 

Felix answers him while pulling away. "You're a sap." But he had a smile on his face and Hyunjin knew that the little anger he felt towards him possibly trying to make a run for it, was gone.

He gave Felix a quick kiss on his cheek. "But I'm your sap. Now let's go, freckle baby. Let's get this done and over with." Hyunjin finally let Felix go just to reach for his hand and with triumphant, "Let's gooooo!," he officially started his furniture shopping.

Felix had no choice but to follow his boyfriend but that was alright, he knew that getting lost in IKEA is just part of the adventure.

It took way longer to get to the bedroom section than it probably should. It wasn't Hyunjin's fault either, at least not completely. Felix just had to try and pronounce about every furniture name he could and Hyunjin was surprised he didn't summon a demon or something. That would sure make their shopping even more interesting but since there is no demon so far, it's just him, Felix and occasional puns ("Hey Jinnie, you need some shelves because you sure 'Lack'.", "Jin, look at this lamp! It's so pretty! How can you 'Not'?"). Hyunjin threatened Felix that if he won't stop with the puns, he will just quit because it was getting on his nerves, to which Felix replied "Believe in your shelf," since they were conveniently standing next to another set of shelves.

By the time they got to their final destination, they picked kitchen table, chairs, set of plates and cups, some lights, very comfortable couch (Hyunjin did try to convince Felix that he does not need bed since the couch is very comfortable but Felix would have none of that) and lots of pillows and blankets. When Hyunjin saw a wardrobe he liked, he couldn't help but laugh at the name.

"Felix, you're a 'Dombas'." He giggled like a five year old. Okay, maybe Felix and his dumb puns got to him. It was worth it when he heard Felix's beautiful laugh. 

"Oh Jinnie, what a fitting wardrobe. Because let's be honest, between the two of us, you're a bigger 'Dombas'." And yeah, Hyunjin could not argue with that. Felix might be the one with dumb puns but between the two of them, Hyunjin was in general more dumb.

"Okay, so this wardrobe. Only bed left, right?" He looked at Felix while thinking about what else he might possibly need and saw him looking at bedside tables. "Oh, I might need a bedside table I suppose."

"Really, Jinnie? You need just one, one night stand?" Felix was smirking and it took a few seconds for Hyunjin to process what Felix meant, but when he figured it out he was a stuttering, blushing mess.

"I hate you. I hate you so much.." And with that, he moved over to where the beds were just to escape Felix's teasing. As expected, Felix followed him while laughing. Hyunjin wondered how no one kicked them out yet. He was sure they must be pretty annoying and loud, especially Felix.

They took a few minutes just to walk around to look at all the beds, and quickly eliminated all the ones that were too small for their liking. It was good that they had really similar opinions when it comes to furniture, otherwise they would probably spend way more time in IKEA than they already did. They were trying to decide between the final two. One was slightly bigger while the other was higher. Hyunjin always liked beds that were a little higher but Felix kept complaining that it's too high.

"But Jinnie, it will take so much effort to get on the bed when I'm staying over! Plus look, this one is bigger. Not by much but it is. It would easily fit both of us and leave enough space for Kkami as well!" Felix did have a point. Sure, the taller one would be nice but in the end it wasn't much difference and a wider bed would mean more space which means a smaller chance for Felix to fall off of the bed since he likes to roll around.

"You say for when you're staying over like you don't come over every other day. Why don't you just move in with me? Would save you the extra journey home to change and grab your things before coming over." Hyunjin said without thinking about it much, so when there was no immediate answer, he looked at Felix just to find him already looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Are you- Do you- Do you mean it?" Felix was always the more confident one and he rarely stumbled over his words and that alone made Hyunjin pause and think about what he said.

Did he meant it? He would be lying if he said he did not think about asking Felix to move in with him for a while. He loved the younger boy and they were dating for three years so logically the next step would be moving in together. Felix stays over at his apartment quite a lot anyway, at least he did before Hyunjin moved into a bigger apartment and decided he wanted new furniture and no bed meant that Felix was not spending so much time over as his body was usually all tense from dancing all day and sleeping on the floor just made it worse. It was annoying Hyunjin that Felix was not staying over as much, but he understood the reason why. What he didn't understand was why did it took so long for him to go furniture shopping. And really, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the answer was Felix. He wanted Felix to go shopping with him and not only because Hyunjin would probably jump out of his own skin if he had to do it alone. No, it was because he wanted Felix to have a say in what furniture he, no, THEY get. He wanted Felix to be comfortable in his home because he wanted it to be their home.

So with as much confidence and sincerity he could muster in that moment he said "Yes. Yes I did mean it. I want the apartment to not be my home but our home. I want the furniture to be something we both like and are comfortable with. I want you to have a say in what I buy because I want you to move in with me. Instead of 'I'll see you in a few days' I want to be able to say 'See you when you come home'. I want you to be there when i come home just like i want you to be home when i come back. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you whenever i want and not just when our schedules are empty enough for us to meet. I want to be able to kiss you goodnight every night and I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the mornings. So yes Felix, i very much want you to move in with me."

Felix, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks, was smiling. "I would love to move in with you Jinnie. God, you're such a sap but I love you and I want to move in with you."

Hyunjin had a second to process that Felix said yes before there was a crying Aussie pretty much falling on him. Hyunjin caught him and wrapped his arms around him, whispering how much he loves him. 

They must have been a sight and Hyunjin once again wondered how did they not kick them out yet. But it did not matter. The only thing that did matter at that moment was that his beautiful boyfriend, currently busy crying but still beautiful nonetheless, accepted his offer to move in with him. Later, their friends would laugh at them for how stupid Hyunjin have been for not realizing he wanted Felix to move in with him sooner and also for how stupid the situation was. Really, who asks their boyfriend to move in with them in IKEA in the bedroom section. But even with all the teasing, he knew their friends are happy for them and wish only the best for them. As long as Hyunjin had Felix, he would be happy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Jinnie, that means that we can't get only one one night stand."


End file.
